


Sorry I'm not Perfect

by soobinyouknow



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bakery, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinyouknow/pseuds/soobinyouknow
Summary: Soobin was perfect well to be honest he is a perfectionist and if ask him if he has OCD he would say no because he was tested.Beomgyu, Taehyun, Kai were the only friends he has maybe because they were roomamtes and were the only one who listened to Soobin's story and they understood.But even so it took a while before Soobin to open up to these kids plus it helps they all share an apartment everything was according to plan well you see Soobin thinks ahead, always 1 to 2 steps ahead of everybody else.Until Yeonjun came and mess up Soobin perfect plan to say the least, well that's what he says. To Soobin's relief Yeonjun was always doing things on a whim which does not end always end they intends for things to happen some good mostly BAD.What does Yeonjun do if he realizes something?What does Soobin do if he remembers?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 2





	Sorry I'm not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys this is my first AU it is not done yet. This is one of many types Perfectionism as there are many kinds........huhuhu

Soobin has been asked the same question all his life whenever a random student see’s his desk or at their table during lunch “Are like OCD?”, All Soobin can do is sigh and answer ”No I’m not, I’m have perfectionism” rolling eyes, not to be rude or anything he’s just tired of the question being asked then the person continued “What’s the difference”, “Ohh myy God just go!” the boy beside Soobin with black hair interrupted “Kai don’t be rude” the boy with red hair boy said to Kai “But…” Kai tried to explained “Sorry about him…..” soobin said cutting Kai off but found the girl joining her friends at the at the far end of the cafeteria


End file.
